sanicmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanic07man
sanic07man:"��️" -''sanic07man after stepping out from Hideyoshi, the forbidden one's hat'' In the Story sanic07man is one of the original sanic squad members. sanic07man only recently appeared in the story because the initial sanic07man written in, also known as fakesanic07man, was NFL Coach and commentator John Madden in disguise. sanic07man's first actual appearance was after the battle with Amalthus. Using the real power of friendship, the sanics bring out Hideyoshi, the forbidden one who instantly kills Amalthus with a single Yeehaw. After this, a gust of wind blows off Hideyoshi's country charm brand hat, which sanic07man had been inside of for reasons still unknown. Upon stepping out from the hat, sanic07man pointed out to the other sanics that they had been traveling with fakesanic07man. sanic09man found a zipper on fakesanic07man and pulled it, revealing John Madden. John Madden started being a stinky boomer, trying to sell the squad a Walmart edition of Madden '21. sanic04woman told John Madden no, which resulted in John Madden furiously shitting himself and screaming: “Well, when you're playing good football, it's good football and if you don't have good football, then you're not really playing good football.” ''-An actual quote by John Madden'' In retaliation, sanic07man performed a summoning jutsu which summoned the famous actor Steven Seagal. Steven Seagal performed an ancient curse which caused John Madden to die of big breast cancer. ”BONELESS PIZZA AND DR PEPPER, JOHN MADDEN YOU NOW HAVE BIG BREAST CANCER.” ''-Steven Seagal performing a curse during the battle with John Madden'' After this, Sensei Seagal returned home to resume playing Minecraft: Bedrock Edition. Character sanic07man is good to his friends and allies but ruthless to those he considers deserving to be bullied into submission like the fake gamers they are. While his only personal enemy was the now deceased John Madden, due to his affiliation with the Sanics he is also hostile towards essej, Adolf Hitler, Cat Girls, and Boomers. sanic07man holds a solid friendship with the other members of the sanic squad, with the exception of sanic02man (essej) since everyone hates him by default. He is arguably the worst Uno player in the squad and relies on the others to play Uno in his place if possible. Typically he'll ask sanic05man to do this since he is the best Uno player in the group. It's difficult to say whether he's just unlucky or that he lacks the (small) skill required to be a contender. It is rumored that this may also have to do with having an MP score of 0% on Rotten Tomatoes, but this is speculation in the story still.He makes up for the lack of MP and Uno skills with his strength, star quality, and ability to summon his teammate, the powerful Steven Seagal. His absurdly high HP is equivalent to how much the film Under Siege starring Steven Seagal made at the box office. Unbeknownst to Godd Howard (Todd Howard), sanic07man hates Skyrim. Don't get it twisted, sanic07man loves RPGs but Skyrim is a piece of shit. This is because Skyrim is hardly even an actual RPG as many of the traditional Elder Scrolls RPG elements were stripped from the game to appeal to a wider market, AKA fake gamers. He also hated the graphical direction which is nothing more than a Fallout 3 skin. Compared to the previous iterations, the guild quests were awful, too many skills have been removed or combined, and the combat was dull coupled with the dumb AI. A list of things that sanic07man carries around in his epic gamer bag * His spare pants * His spare undies * His Nintendo Switch (portable (actually home) console) * His iphone * His Nintendo Swtich Game cartrige (portable (actually home) game) * His Fortnite * His chances of getting a vicroy in Fortnite * His epic gamers * His less than $1000 phone